King L
by NormanWhitesmith
Summary: Luigi has been humiliated for the last time and fuses with King Boo while he is Mr L to create King L, the man who wants vengeance on a certain red plumber. (I'm terrible at writing summaries and the story is better than this)


_Norman Whitesmith here. I decided to take a small break from Kitsune Curse to write this, which was another idea I had while half asleep. It's just a one shot for now and I really don't see too much potential for it to become more, unless you people really like it. This is just a short story that isn't related to Kitsune Curse and I hope you all like it. Without further ado, this is King L_.

King L

He smiled into the mirror, his fangs and other sharp teeth glinting dangerously in the dim light cast by a small worn out bulb. A frown crossed the man's face as he noticed his hair was slightly mussed up, and a comb was very quickly taken out and the white hair was combed to perfection with the four tufts at the end with no stray hairs in sight. After the hair was taken care of, the man then moved onto his moustache, which had retained its black color in spite of everything, and he began to comb it very painstakingly and carefully. After that was all squared away, he took to any other small details and fixed them to absolute perfection. The man finished up and looked at the eyes reflecting back to him in the mirror; one with the iris glowing violet, the other a heartless steel. He flashed one more sharp smile to himself with his freshly brushed teeth, and adjusted his black bowtie for the hundredth time. He was dressed to impress. Or maybe rather to kill.

"Are you all done in there princess?" yelled a taunting voice from outside.

The man's eyes both glowed dangerously for a second, but then he calmed down. Out there was a man who was going to pay for everything he had ever done, so why get all worked up about it? The man of about twenty four put on the final finishing touch to his appearance: a crown with a jewel on top that seemed to shine like its own sun, but emanating darkness and power instead of light. After that was perfectly perched upon his head, the man gave one last look in the mirror which showed the purple gem casting a dim purple light upon his white hair and lighting some of it up a soft, yet ominous lavender. The gem also made a shadow seemingly form around his eyes, turning them into menacing orbs looking out from eternal darkness.

The man finally deemed himself ready and flung open the door harshly, the hinges squealing in absolute protest of this abuse. He very quickly and full of purpose began a sophisticated speed walk towards a room down the hall that contained The One who was to pay, his hands folded behind his back much like that of a butler or upperclassman. He finally reached the destination room and knocked on the door very softly.

"Oh just come in already? I'm sick and tired of playing games!" a voice on the other side responded.

This made the man frown, causing his fangs that already poked out of his mouth a little due to length, dig into his skin and penetrate the flesh. But very little blood came out as this man's heart had stopped beating long ago and didn't pump blood to the surface anymore. The gentleman very quickly pulled out a white hanky from one of his pockets and wiped away the small amount of blood that was there and almost gave the impression he was human. But either way, the man liked to play with his prey a small bit before going in for the kill, and he didn't like people who didn't play by his rules. The man put the hanky back and opened the door slowly and strutted in with a condescending air about him, and looked at his prisoner in front of him that was about to become his toy for awhile.

"It's time, my friend," the man said in a very suave voice that carried an English accent to it that was never present when he went by a different name.

"Don't call me your friend," the prisoner spat, "Stop playing games and let me go. You're better than this."

"Oh, is that so?" the man started to charge up a purple and green energy ball in his hand and let out a loud cackle that seemed to not fit with his gentleman-like personality, "You're going to pay!"

The prisoner looked up at his captor, tears in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Luigi, you're my brother. Stop this, please, I beg of you. I love you and you're better than this. I know this isn't you and that you're still in there."

The man stopped charging up energy for a second and lightly tread over to the man in red that was well tied up in a chair. When he reached the prisoner, he moved a grey-gloved hand towards the prisoner and jerked up his chin with cold unforgiving hands so that the two were looking at each other.

"But that's where you're wrong, kiddo. This is who I am," said the man calmly, but with his voice like daggers dragging across a chalk board and his eyes showing nothing but malice, "And I'm not Luigi and you shall never refer to me as such. My name is King L."

XxX

Luigi dodged to the side from a blast of energy from his attacker and whimpered as the beam went slightly through his sleeve and singed his skin. King Boo gave a large guffaw that could only be heard in nightmares and charged the already hurt Luigi.

King Boo had escaped once more after an incident where the professor who kept him captive accidentally pushed the wrong button on a remote of his. Needless to say, this was a disaster of epic proportions and it could have easily been avoided if the goofy inventor didn't make the button so big and easy to push. It also would have helped if that remote wasn't flopping around in his pocket like a two year old on a sugar high, to where it was only a matter of time before the remote landed wrong and the button was pushed. Now was this E. Gadd's fault? Not entirely. But could this have been very easily avoided? Yes, yes it could have.

Needless to say, as soon as the formidable ghost king escaped, E. Gadd knew exactly who to call. A certain plumber dressed in green was taking care of the world's biggest clog for a desert princess who he had the sweets on, yet she didn't feel the same way, but knew of his feelings and was exploiting them. As soon as the phone rang, the clumsy man known as Luigi fumbled with his phone and watched in despair as it slipped straight out of his hands and added itself to the clog in the toilet. After a more than audible groan from Luigi, he quickly fished the phone out of the toilet and washed it off (which luckily it was water proof). Unfortunately for Luigi, the professor had advanced his pixelating technology further to where it could work by phone, and before poor Luigi could protest, he was gone, leaving his phone on the ground and a very peeved princess wondering where her free labor had gone.

As per usual, Luigi was sent off to explore another mansion, luckily without his brother captured this time. That brings us up to present with Luigi badly injured and crying for his life, and the ghost king ready to finish him off.

King Boo had decided to end his cowardly nemesis a different way than the usual way that he did with others. King Boo smiled as he prepared to go inside and posses the miserable excuse of a man and destroy him from the inside out. King Boo let out one more frightening laugh before launching himself at the plumber who had already pulled his signature green hat over his head and was preparing for the end. King Boo dove into the man's chest and felt all of his inner workings around him. King Boo went straight up and entered Luigi's brain, ready to make his bodily functions crash painfully and kill him. Then he could make his ghost his plumber. After all, King Boo still gets pretty nasty clogs that he'd rather not deal with.

Just as King Boo was ready to crash this man's respiratory system, he felt something that made him pause. He felt a trace of something… Evil? King Boo looked further into Luigi's memories that he now had access to eagerly. It all made sense when he saw it all. Mr. L. The reincarnated chaos heart host. King Boo realized that perhaps Luigi wasn't all a waste and decided that perhaps he could use the man and awaken his evil for his purpose. With a mortal body, nothing could stop him and he could finally rule the world! Even as stereotypical as it sounded! King Boo may have gotten captured by the green waste of space twice, but that didn't mean he was dumb, and he formulated a master plan on the spot. If he could awaken the true version of Luigi… Mr. L, was it? If he could do that, they could fuse and create the world's worst nightmare. It was perfect, but there was a certain way to go about this. King Boo made Luigi spaz out a bit (and made sure to make him empty his bladder because embarrassment is embarrassment and there's no replacing that.) and caused him some pain before exiting his body, pretending to be exhausted. Luigi jumped up immediately at his chance, slightly cringing at feeling his wet pants, and promptly tried to capture King Boo. The ghost king chortled weakly and put his master plan into action.

XxX

Luigi sighed. It was just another one of those days where nothing seemed to like him. He had just finished capturing King Boo, who in a stroke of luck exhausted himself while possessing Luigi and also seemed to get sucked up easily, leaving only his crown again. He immediately grabbed the powerful crown and decided that as well-meaning as the professor was, he was a bit dumb at times, and Luigi decided to keep the crown with him this time. Luigi rushed to the professor and handed over the poultergust, and demanded to be pixilated back to the girl of his dreams. Of course the professor obliged and sent Luigi back to where his phone was laying, to which the princess got the shock of her life when Luigi suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. Daisy immediately got over her shock and started having a laughing fit when she saw the wet spot on the crotch of Luigi's overalls. Luigi looked down and realized that he never even changed his pants and they were still very clearly wet!

Luigi walked home after fixing the MOAC (mother of all clogs. How could a princess even create that abomination?), everyone laughing at his pants that were still wet. Luigi took the walk of humiliation, glad that he would see his brother who loved him. Unfortunately, as soon as Luigi got home, he noticed the big note on the table saying he was off to Isle Delfino again along with Peach.

Luigi felt tears invade his eyes as he fell to the floor weeping, unsure of why all this was happening to him. Why was he the butt of every joke? Why does everybody treat him like garbage? Luigi watched as his teardrops splattered on the floor, wondering what the purpose of his existence was. Suddenly, a purple glow came from Luigi's pockets (that were seemingly infinite in space as he once even shoved an entire clock hand into it) and it bathed the area around it in light. Luigi fished the item out of his pocket, forgetting all about his sadness, and found that it was the very same crown from King Boo… but why did he feel the strong urge to put it on? Luigi started bringing the crown towards his head, just wanting to try it on once and to feel like a king.

*BEEEP*

A loud beep from the washing machine downstairs shook Luigi out of his trance and he set the crown down on the counter and went to the laundry room. Why did Luigi feel like putting on the crown so much? Luigi didn't know, but he knew that he had to put it on. He just had to. Luigi emptied out the washer into a basket so he could take the clothes outside to the clothing line. Why Mario only had gotten the washer and not a dryer, Luigi didn't know, but there was something unbeatable about clipping clothes to the rope as the wind blew through his hair. Luigi then realized that he had completely forgotten about his pants, and he took them off and added them to a new load, and looked for a new pair. Luigi groaned as he realized that all of his pants were still wet from being in the laundry and he had to look up in his room for more clothing that was clean. Luigi groaned as he made his way up the stairs and to the closet in his room, wondering when this bad day was going to end and searching his closet for suitable clothes to wear.

Luigi couldn't find anything! The only things that were really in his closet were sports equipment and empty hangers, marking where his clothing was supposed to be. Luigi kept digging, though, hoping to find something so he didn't have to spend the rest of the night inside. Suddenly, a soft yet tough fabric came into contact with Luigi's hand as he dug and immediately Luigi knew what it was. It was the clothing he wore when he was Mr. L. There was no reasonable explanation as to why he kept it after he woke up in those Godforsaken clothes after the chaos heart incident. Luigi just couldn't bring himself to get rid of them as they reminded him of what he felt as Mr. L. Unbeatable, courageous, cocky, and even handsome. Luigi didn't dare put them on again as they also reminded him of how easily he was convinced by hypnosis to try to kill his brother, but now the poor conflicted plumber had no choice but to wear them. Luigi pulled on the outfit with a small amount of difficulty as he had gained weight since the time and couldn't fit it on as well (darn you Mario for making your pasta sauce too irresistible), but he managed to pull it on with the clothing only looking a little skin tight and it didn't look like the worse thing ever, but Luigi couldn't go into public with his almost way too small clothes. But it was just enough for him to put the laundry out without anyone bothering him for standing around in his boxers.

Luigi took one last look in the closet and saw the inverted hat that the Count had painstakingly made for him, each stitch made with the type of love only a mourning madman could give. No. Never again. Luigi closed his closet door and walked back into the kitchen when the odd purple glow caught his eye again. Screw laundry, he could do that in a second after trying on the crown. Besides, he'd only wear it for a second, right? Luigi walked over to the crown, his mouth open and almost drooling, until Luigi caught himself and shut his mouth. Why was this crown making him feel peculiar? Luigi didn't care as trying on "his precious" was the only thing that mattered to him at the second. Luigi lifted up the crown from its resting spot and placed it on his head, feeling a rush of power and happiness as he put it on, as if he were the ruler of his own invincible kingdom. Maybe he could wear it for a bit longer as he did the laundry. Luigi did his job and felt like the world's best king the entire time he did it.

It wasn't until he looked into the mirror that he saw a major problem. A single tuft of his hair was a bright dazzling white, but that wasn't the biggest problem. The biggest problem was that one of the eyes in his reflection sported a glowing purple eye. Then everything went crazy as the reflection split in two and one of the reflections walked out of the mirror and spoke.

"Do you like it?" asked the reflection with a suave voice.

Luigi was speechless as he touched the white hair and looked at his eye, wondering what planet he was on.

"I asked, do you like it?" asked the reflection again.

"W-w-what is this?" asked Luigi, his usual stutter removing any seriousness from his question.

"I'll tell you what it is. You're being given a chance to be the king you deserve to be. Don't you want to rule over everyone? So I'm offering you a solution, free of catches and hitches," Luigi began to stutter out a no, but the reflection cut him off, "What's wrong? Too afraid of what your fat older brother has to say? Wanting to stay s-s-s-stuttering Luigi? I'm only going to reveal to you who I really am because I like you and want you to flourish."

Luigi screamed as the reflection morphed into the very King Boo that had tried to kill him earlier, sans crown and shadow around eyes, but he was still terrifying to the man afraid of ghosts. Luigi's expression quickly morphed from one of fear to one of befuddlement as the king stared at him and friendly smiled at him.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to show you some things before you reject my offer. I just want to show you what awaits if you refuse this offer, that once again comes without any catches. The only thing you will get from this is power that you deserve, nothing undesired. Now looky here, it's your venerable older brother."

Luigi watched amazed as the mirror seemed to swirl around until it formed a scene showing a tropical island, but Luigi felt his amazement being replaced by rage as he saw who was in the scene and what was happening. He saw Mario and Peach drinking lavish alcoholic drinks together on the beach. Mario had clearly had one too many and so had Peach. But what truly appalled Luigi, other than his brother who he had never seen drink alcohol before, was what Mario said.

"Ya know P-p-peach," started Mario, who was clearly drunk, "This vacation was just what I needed. I needed a bit of time away from the green guy. He's a bit of a spaz, ya know?" Peach only giggled at this a bit before they both refilled their glasses.

Luigi felt rage build up inside him. What the heck was Mario doing? Is a green spaz all he is to Mario? Luigi felt tears renew themselves in his eyes.

"But wait? What's this? It's your oh so faithful princess!"

Luigi felt rage build up inside further as he saw the scene change again to a fancy restaurant, this time showcasing two people; one in a exquisite orange dress, the other in black overalls with a purple shirt. Daisy was dating that jerk? Luigi felt something snap inside him. He wasn't going to be a joke anymore. He was going to be a king over them all and make them pay. Luigi saw his vision start to turn red, but he was interrupted by King Boo.

"Now calm down there, kiddo. I'm here to make sure that it all never happens again. I'm your true friend. I only tried to kill you before because you were threatening me. But see, we're friends now. I'm going to show you a whole new world of power. I'm just going to fuse us together and we'll both be two peas in a singular pod. Just you and me, buddy. What do you say?"

Luigi looked at the mirror one last time, the picture fading out just as Waluigi was about to give Daisy a passionate kiss and only leaving Luigi's reflection staring back at him. Luigi felt a cockiness rise up in him as he saw his regular eye was now silver, showing that the ever confident Mr. L was back. Luigi gave a grin to King Boo, not even caring about how fishy the entire situation was, and held out his hand.

"Come on, we got some people to rule." said Luigi, lacking his usual stutter and grinning.

"I already started the process and we're going to be great, let me tell you. Just leave the crown on as much as possible and the process will be faster and you'll gain more power quicker as well."

Luigi saw the reflection of King Boo disappear, and Luigi went upon his business, preparing to be the merciless ruler of all.

XxX

One week had passed since the deal was struck and Luigi already noticed some changes. His teeth had sharpened into fangs, all of his hair, except his moustache and eyebrows, had turned a luxurious snow white, he definitely got at least six inches taller (which finally made him taller than that Waluigi freak) and he had lost a lot of weight. So much so, that he needed to sew up new clothing that fit him and didn't fall off. Luigi's tongue had also gotten a lot bigger, but he would never allow the indignity of letting it stick out of his mouth. Luigi also felt like being more of a proper gentleman now, and did everything to perfection and held his nose high. But it was the biggest surprise when Luigi was walking down the hall way and he suddenly felt a big pain in his chest that suddenly subsided. Luigi checked his pulse and found that he didn't have one at all.

"I guess my heart stopped beating," said Luigi in a debonair English accent that had never existed before, along with his new deeper voice that had replaced his nasally old one, "I guess it doesn't matter. But being known as Luigi is no longer fitting, so I suggest I call myself… King L." said King L to nobody in particular.

It was when he heard the rattling of the front door being unlocked three weeks later that he knew his new play toy was home from his long tropical vacation. It was over in a matter of minutes as Mario got ambushed as soon as he opened the door by a weird creature that looked like Luigi, but with white, almost blue, skin. Mario was promptly tied up and after seeing the crown, was able to piece together that the crown must have caused this.

XxX

King L smiled cruelly at his captive audience and paced in small circles in front of Mario, much like the predator ready to leap in for the kill. King L began charging up a ball of energy and looked at Mario, who was struggling to free himself.

"I've thought of the perfect first punishment," declared King L, "I'll let you see what life was like for me before my glorious rise to power."

Mario didn't have a chance to react before the ball of energy shot through him, but nothing happened.

"I think you missed, smart guy." replied Mario confidently, but King L kept smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure," King L said with his unnerving smile.

Mario felt a weird tingling sensation all over his body, which was quickly replaced by pain. Mario felt himself getting taller and thinner too, but something felt wrong. Mario forced his eyes open and watched as the colors of his clothes changed from red to green as his legs and arms grew longer and saw his moustache straighten out from its bushy appearance. Mario shouted, but his voice was all wrong and was too nasally to be his. Last of all, was it just him or did he feel a bit… shy and nervous of everything? The pain subsided and King L looked satisfied at the state of his prisoner, who looked exactly like he used to.

"W-w-why did you do this?" asked the Luigi-look-alike with fear deep inside his nasally voice.

"Simple," replied King L, "I want you to see what it was like for me. But I think you would be much more manageable at a smaller size than this." King L snapped his fingers and a tingly sensation overtook Mario once again.

Everything started getting bigger around Mario, who had already pulled his cap over his eyes once his arms shrank out of the ropes and was blubbering like an idiot. Is this what Luigi felt all the time? Mario felt the tingles, which luckily didn't' turn to pain this time, subside and he opened his eyes once more and saw the giant King L looming over him with a sinister smile. Mario had shrank to the size of about three inches tall and felt like having a heart attack as the hand of the king started moving towards him. Mario tried to run, but only ended up getting caught by him. King L laughed with glee from the tiny gesticulating figure caught fast in his hand, trying so hard to escape as his tiny fingers tried to free him from the giant king.

King L walked over to the center of the room and set down the poor Mario that was now frozen with fear and started to create tricks of illusion. King L watched as Mario lived through illusions of events that Luigi himself had experienced; everything from Daisy exploiting him, to the humiliation of walking home with wet pants. After that was done, Mario had tears in his eyes and looked up at King L who turned him back to his regular size.

"Please Luigi! Stop this nonsense. I had no idea any of this happened to you, and I'm sorry I didn't know!" cried Mario, but he was cut off by King L.

"It's too late to apologize and Luigi is long gone," replied King L, removing his gloves and caressing Mario's face (that still looked like his) with his ice cold hands that had lost any life and warmth that once was inside them, "Now I think you're acting like a bit of a baby, so thus, I think you should see what happens to big babies."

Mario stared up at King L in horror and watched again as he charged up another energy ball and shot it through helpless Mario. Mario cringed as he felt the tingly sensation again replaced by pain that made him yell out this time, but his voice seemed to be getting oddly higher pitched as he yelled. When Mario opened his eyes again, he saw the sight of everything way bigger than him again, but it was different this time.

" _Luigi,_ " Mario had tried to say, but all that came out was gibberish nonsense.

King L looked on, pleased at his work on the green and blue overall clad baby that sat in front of him jabbering nonsense as he tried to speak. As soon as Mario figured out what happened, he began to cry loudly. King L only shrugged at this as he picked up the now infantile plumber by the back of his overalls and carried him to the guest room where he made a crib materialize.

"Now stay here," chortled King L as he dropped the one year old into the crib, "but then again, it's not like there is anywhere to go."

Mario stared at the king as he walked away, knowing he had to get that crown off of him. He quickly formulated a plan.

XxX

" _Just kill the guy already and get it over with!_ "

"But I can't. He's a baby now and that is cruel, even for me."

" _The reason I gave you this power is so that you could bump off the hero and we could rule together without any issues. After all, there aren't any other capable people in this kingdom that can even stop us."_

"But he's absolutely helpless as a baby now!"

" _Listen, kill him, or I will leave._ "

Why did King L feel so conflicted with killing this man? After all, he was responsible for all the hurt and pain he had to go through, so wouldn't killing him release him to be who he was meant to be? A king? Why was he starting to get _emotions_ again? Those had seemingly stopped after his heart stopped beating.

A sudden cry shocked King L out of the conversation with himself and caused him to involuntarily run as he could to the room where the brat was being kept. As soon as he opened the door, he couldn't help but feel bad for the small thing as he lay on the ground crying from his attempt to escape from the crib. He went over to the crying baby and picked him up, not realizing that a streak of blue appeared in his silver eye, which didn't go unnoticed to Mario. Mario knew he was close to getting Luigi back and he had to play his cards right. Suddenly the infant lashed out with incredible agility and jumped up and knocked the crown straight off of King L's head, where it smashed against the wall and shattered, gem and all. Suddenly both of Luigi's eyes shot blue again as he was released from the trance King Boo had held him in.

"Where am I? Why does my voice sound funny?" asked King L, who was Luigi once more. Luigi looked down at the baby version of himself that was gazing up at him intently.

The infant instantly let out a cheer and said some string of gibberish that either was saying "Weege, you're back!" or "Wedgies are bad!". While either one was true, Luigi assumed it was the first one. But that still didn't answer the question of what was going on. A glint of light from the nearby window caused Luigi to see his reflection which still sported the pale blue skin, the white hair, and the sharp fangs. Luigi suddenly remembered everything and fell to the floor with despair as he grabbed the baby that was Mario and hugged him close.

"What have I done? I'm a monster! I'm so sorry Mario."

Tears came up into Luigi's eyes and they poured onto the infant he was holding, who had reached up one of his tiny hands and put it on Luigi's face. The infant began wiping away Luigi's tears before climbing out of his lap and crawling over to an empty fluffy spot in the carpet and began tracing his finger along. Luigi walked over and saw that Mario had made indents in the carpet to spell something out:

"I love you"

Suddenly Luigi felt his chest heave with agony and he fell to the floor with convulsions. The wound from digging in his fangs too far began spurting up a sickly purplish blood as his heart began to beat again. Luigi stood up as some color returned to him (though he still did have an alarmingly white complexion still) and walked over to the jewel remains from the crown. Luigi cautiously picked up the remains and put them in the garbage nearby before turning around to his infantile brother and giving him a nervous fang filled smile, to which Mario responded with a thumbs up and a single-toothed grin. Suddenly a roar came from behind Luigi and he saw King Boo rising from the gem.

"You thought you could get rid of me, eh kiddo?"

Luigi only trembled before feeling another pain in his chest where he fell to the ground promptly as more convulsions filled him. Mario let out a scream and ran up next to Luigi who was in tremendous pain.

"You only released me from my prison. I was the only thing keeping you alive after your heart stopped beating, but it's too late for you now. You were dead for too long and all your blood is bad as well as no new blood was produced. So have fun dying one of the most painful deaths imaginable; I'm out of here."

And with that, King Boo left, leaving the infantile Mario sitting over Luigi as Luigi sat on the floor dying. Mario was screaming and crying and yelling "Weshie!", while Luigi only sat there staring up at the ceiling, contemplating just what his hatred and jealousy did. He almost killed his big brother, who had stopped crying and was oddly silent, and was really better off dead. He deserved this fate. Just as Luigi was passing out a few minutes later, he felt strong arms lift him up.

XxX

Abysmal food, cleaning supplies, and Bengay invaded Luigi's sense of smell as soon as he began to wake up. Next he felt the sensation of being prodded in one of his teeth by someone as well as hearing "Is it real, Toadelia?"

"It's real alright. I've never seen a freak like this before in my life. But if Mario brought it in, then it must be of some good. After all, he nearly gave up all the blood he could just to revive it. We had to stop taking his blood because he himself would have died of blood loss, so it must be important even though he didn't specify what this thing is."

"Do you notice how much it looks like Luigi?"

"That loser? Yeah, I see the strong resemblance, but even Luigi wasn't as big of a freak as this thing. Also, Luigi was shorter and chubbier than this abomination."

Luigi groaned as he opened his heavy eyelids to see two toad nurses standing over him. The shock and fear was plastered all over the faces of the toads and they looked like they were about to run away in fear. Luigi, however, was too tired to notice and felt like garbage.

"Where am I? What happened?" croaked out Luigi, voice still deeper and holding an English accent.

The nurse that was presumably named Toadelia cleared her throat, while still looking at Luigi cautiously. "You're lucky to be alive. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario had brought you in with your heart barely beating and all of your blood bad. The great Mario had sacrificed most of his blood, which was luckily a match to yours, in order to keep you alive until we got enough blood to perform a complete transfusion. Luckily we managed to get enough blood to replace all the bad stuff in your system. And whatever you are, you better not waste this gift of life, because Mario had to get admitted into this hospital himself after how much blood he lost. We wouldn't let him share a room with you as much as he wanted to, because we have no idea if you're dangerous and with these," the nurse tapped one of Luigi's fangs, "You could do some serious damage with bad intent, so we're watching you."

Luigi felt like an absolute monster and freak. Apparently the changes were permanent and it would take an eternity for the toad people to get used to him. Just as Luigi was about to ask when he could leave, the door to his hospital room swung open, revealing a tired looking Mario with bags under his eyes.

"Finally found you!" cried Mario happily as he walked somewhat lethargically over to Luigi, "We need some time alone, so could you guys by chance please leave?"

The nurses happily obliged and took extra care to make sure the "Call Nurse" button was right in Mario's hand before leaving. As soon as they left, Mario's expression morphed to one of seriousness.

"Sorry, I had to fake that act so they wouldn't press me on who you are. I decided to let you have a break before telling everyone who you are, that is if you even want to tell anyone. So how are you feeling?"

"Like absolute garbage and a monster. You should have heard the way they were talking about me as if I weren't even a living person! Not to mention the fact that I almost killed you! By the way, how did you change back?"

"First of all, I'm going to have a talk with the nurses about their treatment of you, second, it just sort of happened after you started dying. I took you to the hospital as fast as I could, and they barely managed to save you in time. I took care to make sure nobody knew your identity, once again to give you a small respite before things get crazy once again, which I'm sure they will. Also, please tell me the whole story of how this happened from the top."

Luigi began to tell the story of everything, from capturing the king, to embarrassment, to the mirror and striking the deal with King Boo. Tears were gathered in his eyes of both brothers by the time Luigi finished talking.

"Bro, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I'm an absolutely horrible big brother. I may have been drunk when with Peach and can't remember too well, but I was talking about Bowser, not you. As for Daisy, I think it would be better to stop seeing her period. She's a bad person to be around and she obviously doesn't care about you at all. As for me, I wish I could just write myself off and let you live a much better life by yourself, but I need to make sure I'm there for you. I can't fail as a brother again. But either way, you've been out in a coma for three weeks and need to have relaxation and recovery until you can go home again. Plus, E. Gadd may be able to fix your appearance after we get out. Also, I hope there's no bad blood between us."

"I swear to God, Mario, make one more bad pun like that and I will end you,"

But Luigi couldn't help but laugh a bit at the cheesiness of that pun before staring at his reflection in the nearby window before deciding he did sort of like his look "And I think I'll stay this way. After all, this will serve as a reminder that even after I tried to kill you, you still love me and care for me," Luigi gave Mario a fanged smile and stuck his giant boo-like tongue out at Mario, "Heck, I think this look is a little becoming."

Mario face palmed and both brothers laughed, glad that all was resolved, not realizing that King Boo was once again on the loose and gathering up power for his next scheme.

 _And that's that. Please review and tell me how I did on this idea that I literally had while falling asleep two days ago. No sequel to this is planned right now, but if come up with an idea, you'll be sure to see it. I wrote this instead of creating this week's chapter of Kitsune Curse and I had fun writing it. Please give me feedback on this, and a special shout-out to Pikminfan for once again helping me with story and plot ideas and helping get my creative juices flowing. I also found that I could use more adjectives while writing this because I didn't have a giant overarching plot to focus on and take into consideration while writing. I have nothing else to say, so until the next weird and questionable story, Norm out. And remember to listen to your ideas you have while you're asleep! They can sometimes turn out to be great original ideas that make you wonder what drug you were on!_


End file.
